Mewtwo Replaced?
by Dusk12589
Summary: Okay, my brother wrote this story. It's about Mewtwo being replaced by Locario. I hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

Mewtwo Replaced?

Chapter 1

It was the late end of the year 2007, the residents of the Smash Mansion were getting ready for the making of Brawl. Link matured more, developing a deeper voice and a need for a new set of clothing. Mario got some new overalls. Fox got a new outfit. Dr Mario did some experimenting with Young Link as his guinea pig, with the result of Young Link becoming toonish. In a nutshell, everyone was different. There were even some new arrivals, and more yet to arrive.

Mewtwo had also changed, he was faster, and learned some new abilities. He was in his room with Mew, training.

"Excellent, with these new techniques, I will dominate the competition," said Mewtwo with a smirk. He may have been accepted last time as a last minute character, but this time he will earn the respect he deserved from his fellow smashers. There was the sound of a car stopping outside, Mewtwo glanced out the window and saw a limousine, a new smasher has arrived. Both Mew and Mewtwo went to the window and saw the door open, out stepped a blue Pokémon with black legs and a yellow body with a spike on the back of each paw and one on the chest.

"Mew?" asked Mew, gesturing towards the newly arrived Pokémon.

"That is Lucario, a fighting and steel type Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. A good choice for a fighter," answered Mewtwo. Then Master Hand's voice came on the room intercom:

"Mewtwo, report to my office at once."

"Mew?"

"Hmph, he probably wants me to show our new fighter around the building. (Sigh) I'm sick of giving the new Pokémon tours of the mansion. Whatever, I'll be back later. Don't break anything."

…………

Mewtwo got to Master Hand's office, but the only one there was Master Hand.

"Where's the new smasher?" asked Mewtwo, not even caring.

"He's taking his stuff to your room."

"But, it's only a room for one." Mewtwo's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Exactly, he's replacing you."

Mewtwo lost some feeling in his arms and legs, but still managed to blurt out "What!?"

"You heard me; now you have one hour to get your things packed and out of here." Mewtwo stormed out of the office without another word, with a glowing field of energy around him.

…………..

Back in Mewtwo's room, Lucario sat his suitcase down and looked around the room with mundane interest and snorted. Then he saw Mew.

"You," he addressed "whose room is this?"

"It's my room." Answered a voice from behind him. Lucario whirled around and saw Mewtwo with blazing eyes and an enormous amount of aura emanating from him. Any provocation, and this opponent would tear you apart, but Lucario wasn't fazed. He stood to challenge the enraged fighter.

Anyone standing outside Mewtwo's room would have heard crashing sounds from inside, then see Lucario coming out with Mewtwo's bags to take them away. No one had seen Mewtwo since.

…………

Days had passed since this incident occurred; nobody really noticed Mewtwo was gone. One morning, Luigi wandered into the kitchen and noticed Lucario sitting in the bay window, munching on a bar of chocolate while gazing out the window at the young smashers playing tag out on the back lawn. His face was expressionless. Luigi took a step forward; Lucario's ears twitched, and he gazed at the Italian plumber with little interest. In all the days this new fighter was here, this was the first time Luigi even met him face to face.

"Hello… I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" said Luigi.

"No, you didn't interrupt," said Lucario, turning his gaze back out the window and taking another small bite out of the chocolate bar.

"I'm Luigi,"

Lucario didn't say anything. Luigi went to the fridge and took a plate of Portobello spaghetti to heat up. After the pasta heated, Luigi grabbed the plate to take with him to his room.

"I'm… Lucario." said Lucario from the window. Luigi turned, gave a small grin, and left.

Later that morning, Lucario was lounging in the shade of a tree in the yard where the youngsters were playing, taking a nap. Lucas and Ness noticed him and came over, Lucario didn't stir.

"So this is the one that replaced Mewtwo?" Lucas asked Ness. One of Lucario's eyes opened slightly, and looked at the two boys.

"It seems so…" answered Ness. Just then, Roy came along. He may have been in his teens, but he was still a child at heart. He was the one who usually looked after the young ones along with Pit.

"He replaced Mewtwo?" Roy asked, surprised. Lucario's ear twitched in slight annoyance at being spoken of like he wasn't there.

"I have a name, you know." Said Lucario, startling Lucas.

"Yeah, it's Lucario, right?" asked Roy. "Luigi told me earlier, I'm Roy." He held out his hand to help Lucario up. Lucario took it, and Roy helped him up. "Did you ever get to see the entire mansion?"

Lucario thought a moment before shaking his head.

"Well, let's give you the grand tour." Said Roy, grinning.

………….

Mario, Link, Fox, and Pikachu were in the entertainment room, which was easily the largest room in the entire mansion, playing Melee. They were playing super sudden death mode on Corneria. Falco and Ike were watching.

"Darn it, Pikachu! Stop using that thunderbolt move every five seconds!" yelled Fox, who just lost his last stock. Now it was down to Link, Mario and Pikachu. Link got Mario with an arrow and sent him flying with the boomerang, now it was Link against Pikachu. Link jumped over Pikachu to get him with his stab move, but Pikachu had called for a thunderbolt. As Link's sword connected with Pikachu, the lightning struck Link, both were sent flying skyward. Pikachu was in the background, but Link hit the screen and was KO'd first.

Link started yelling at the screen, which consisted of different battle yells he uses (he's mute, remember). Then Roy poked his head through the doorway.

"And this is our game room, we have a DVD player, but no one has ever bothered to use it. We have every Nintendo system and game ever made. We have a pinball machine over there, a trampoline that Bowser broke, a pool table that only Mewtwo, Dr Mario and Zelda ever use, a foosball table, some arcade machines and a DDR machine." Roy went on pointing to each thing while Lucario followed, bored.

"Hey Roy, who's the new character?" asked Fox after handing off his controller to Falco and coming up to Lucario and Roy.

"This is Lucario, he's my new friend, and I'm giving him a tour of the mansion." Said Roy, putting his arm around Lucario's shoulders. Lucario snorted softly with annoyance, but Roy didn't get the hint.

"Welcome then, to the smash mansion, Lucario." Said Fox.

"I've been here for nearly a week now." Said Lucario.

"Oh, I guess I never noticed, you seem to be the quiet type."

"I usually meditate and contemplate on different things."

"Cool, I like to pilot my arwing and play video games."

"Ooh, I like to hang out with my friends Marth, Link and Lucario." Interjected Roy.

"Rrrright… Anyway, want to come play Melee with us? It was the game we were all in." offered Fox. "Wanna play too, Roy?"

"Sure," Roy said. Lucario was silent for a moment before answering.

"No, but I guess I'll watch."

……………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day finally came for the official sign up for Brawl; a line was formed in the entry hall for sign ups. Roy was in the middle of the line with Marth and Ike, bored with the long wait. After counting the ceiling tiles and losing count three times, pestering Marth about how much longer the wait would be, and looking at Ike's sword for what seemed to be for half an hour; the line moved one foot.

"Aaaaagh, how much longer is this going to be?" Roy muttered to himself. He looked for Lucario and noticed he wasn't in line. "Uh oh, where's Lucario?" Roy started for Lucario's room.

"Roy, where are you going?" Marth called after him. "You need to be here to sign up, or you can't be in Brawl."

"At the rate this line's going, he could circle the world before the last person signs up; poor ROB." Said Ike to Marth.

Roy reached Lucario's room and found the door open. "Lucario, are you in here?" Roy called as he walked in. No answer. He looked around the silent room and saw the closet door ajar. He walked to the closet and peered inside, he thought he saw something. He opened the door. As he saw what was inside, his eyes opened wider with surprise. He then saw a shadow fall across the light on the floor. He turned and saw who it was; his eyes acquired a new light of realization. His heart beat faster in his chest. "What is going on here…?"

"I'm sorry Roy, I had no choice. Now that you have seen this, I can't let you leave…"

One standing in the hall would have heard a struggle from inside the room, and then see Lucario come out to go register.

…………..

Marth saw Lucario coming down the hall without Roy. Lucario got to the line as Ike asked "Hey Lucario, have you seen Roy anywhere? I think he went looking for you."

"No, I haven't. But he should hurry before the registration is over," Lucario answered.

"Team Zelda," said Master Hand, looking at the list.

"Why is it always called 'Zelda'," asked Ganondorf. "When the main person is Link?"

Marth thought of where Roy could possibly be, the Pokémon team was next and Fire Emblem came after. Roy had been gone for nearly an hour now. If Marth cared any more, he would have gone looking for Roy, but he didn't. "That idiot, where's he gone to now?"

"Team Pokémon" called Master Hand. Ike and Marth both started to show signs of concern.

"Do you think he got lost in his closet again?" asked Ike quietly into Marth's ear. Marth pondered a moment before answering.

"No, he's most likely forgotten about the registration itself. Sigh, it looks like we'll have to go look for him."

"Don't worry, I'll go look for him," offered Dr Mario.

"Wait, aren't you going to be in Brawl?" asked Ike.

"No, that experiment on young Link got me disqualified. Besides, I'm just going to stick around as the medic. So where did you last see him go?" asked Dr Mario.

"He seemed to be going to look for Lucario. Shortly after, we saw Lucario come, but he says he hasn't seen Roy anywhere," Ike said.

"I see," said Dr Mario, thinking to himself. "I guess I'll go look for him then." And with that Dr Mario went down the hall.

………….

"Finally, we don't have to wait in line anymore," said Toon Link with relief. Link, Zelda and Toon Link were walking down the hall to the lounge. Then they heard someone around the corner calling out. It was Dr Mario.

"Hey Doc, what are you yelling about?" asked Toon Link as they came around the corner.

"I'm looking for Roy," answered Dr Mario, he must have gone looking for Lucario and hasn't been back to register for Brawl yet.

"Do you think he got lost in his closet again?" asked Zelda. Dr Mario pondered a moment and shook his head.

"I doubt he would have gone looking for Lucario in his closet," said Dr Mario skeptically. "Hey, you wouldn't mind helping me look for him, would you?"

"Not at all," said Zelda. Link and Toon Link both nodded. Link's face then lighted up, he was having an epiphany. He tapped on Zelda's shoulder, she faced him. "Yes?"

Link started doing some simple sign language to try to convey his thoughts to her. He mimed the shape of a box and then crouched down. Seeing Zelda's lost expression, he tried a different way. He moved his hand, wrist and arm in a slithering motion in the air. "…um, a snake?" Link nodded, and then crouched down again, pretending to put a box over himself. "Oh, Snake. Right?" Link nodded again. "What about him?" Link then stood one of his hands on the other and had it walk across it, and then he put the side of his hand on his brow and looked around the room. "Have him come help us look for Roy?" Link nodded again and folded his arms, with a satisfied grin. "Actually, that's not a bad idea Link. Snake's already signed up, let's go ask him and see if he'll help out."

"Is that always how he communicates?" asked Dr Mario, remembering that Link couldn't talk. Which reminded him of the time Mewtwo gave Link a journal with a voice-activated lock on his birthday as a joke. Zelda nodded to answer his question. Still to this day, Link hasn't opened that journal. The doctor then wondered where Mewtwo was, as they walked down the hallway to find Snake. Little did he realize that Mewtwo was closer than he thought.

…………….

Master Hand looked down at Lucario's forms. He noticed the requests made on the form for trophies.

"So, you are requesting there to be Riolu and Mewtwo trophies available?" Lucario's eyes shifted and he nodded. "I see… and how does it feel to have replaced someone like Mewtwo." One of Lucario's ears twitched slightly at the mention of the word "replaced", but he tilted his head slightly and shrugged, looking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snake was prowling down a hallway, sidling against the wall at every corner and peeking around them. He then heard the tread of footsteps coming down the hall towards him. Being a master of stealth, he hid under his box that he always seems to pull out from nowhere. He heard the footfalls pass him and stop. The box was then lifted off of him, and he was looking at Mario, only he was wearing a medic's jacket, a stethoscope, and a reflector.

"Here he is," said Dr Mario to Zelda, Link and Toon Link. Snake was silent, fuming that his hiding spot had been so easily found. "We have a request for you Snake."

"What is your request?" asked Snake dejectedly.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to help us look for Roy," said Zelda.

"Roy…?" asked Snake, getting up.

"Swordsman, spiky hair, blue armor, cape, not too bright…" Zelda went on.

"Oh, right. Isn't he the one always getting lost in his closet and socializing with that Lucario Pokémon?" asked Snake.

"Yes, he's missing and he hasn't registered for the new game yet," answered Zelda. "Will you help us look for him?"

"Alright," answered Snake, "Looks like I've got nothing better to do anyways. Nothing like a mission to pass the day. So where do we start looking?"

"I've already checked Roy's room, the game room, outside, the kitchen, the attic and the basement," said Dr Mario. "But there's more places to look."

Snake stood there thinking, before saying: "Well, it looks like we don't have time to do reconnaissance around the building, so it looks like we'll have to split up into groups and look in other places. Doc, you and the little swordsman go check the lounge and the library, while me, the princess, and the other swordsman will check the Pokémon and Fire Emblem rooms."

"Why look there?" asked Toon Link.

"Because he was hanging around with Lucario," answered Snake. "And we should check with those he's been with."

"But both Marth and Ike don't know where he is, and they say Lucario hasn't seen him either," pointed out Dr Mario.

"We'll still check with them, because firsthand knowledge is much better to have," confirmed Snake.

…………….

"So you haven't seen him since he left the line?" Snake asked both Ike and Marth. They had both finished registering, and were going to help look for Roy. "And you say Lucario hasn't seen him either?" Both nodded, Snake eyed them both, and then nodded himself. "You two can search the trophy room." Then Snake went to go question Lucario. The two swordsmen looked at each other, and then headed for the trophy room.

Zelda and Link were walking with Snake towards Lucario's room. They finally reached it and Snake was reaching for the handle when Zelda stopped him.

"Snake, it's rude to barge into another person's room, you should knock first," Zelda scolded. Snake stood there a moment, perplexed, but he knocked on Lucario's door. Lucario answered the door and stood there, frowning and looking at them questioningly.

"Yes?" asked Lucario, looking from one to the other.

"We needed to ask you some questions, Lucario," answered Snake.

"About what?" inquired Lucario, his frown still there.

"We were wondering if you had seen Roy anywhere," said Zelda.

"I see," said Lucario. "But I can't say I've seen him today."

"So you haven't seen him?" prodded Snake.

"No, I haven't," answered Lucario. Snake noticed Lucario broke eye contact for a split second when he answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting ready for a nap." With that, he closed the door on them. The three walked towards their rendezvous point, the lounge.

"So where do we look now?" asked Zelda.

"Lucario's room," answered Snake. "He's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what."

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda. "Lucario just told us he hasn't seen Roy. Besides, maybe one of the others found him." Snake nodded slowly in agreement.

"Very well then," he said. "Let's check with the others and see if they had any success in finding Roy." Then they proceeded to the lounge.

…………….

"He wasn't in the trophy room," said Marth.

"He wasn't in the library," said Dr Mario.

"Or in here," added Toon Link, motioning around the lounge.

"And he wasn't where ever else we looked," said Zelda.

"No success yet," said Snake. "Lucario must be up to something, I know he's hiding something."

"So what do you suggest we do? Barge into his room and search?" asked Ike.

"No, I'll search his room, as I'm the only one here who's a secret agent," answered Snake.

"How are you going to do that?" said Marth with a raised eyebrow. "Lucario always locks his room."

"Oh, I have my ways," said Snake, looking up the wall. "Who can give me a boost?"

…………….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snake was crawling along in the ventilation duct. He looked through a vent into the room before him, it was Lucario's room. He carefully unlatched the vent and crawled out, setting the vent back in place. In Lucario's bed, Snake could see him sleeping under the covers. Now, where to start. Snake thought to himself, he peeked under the bed and found nothing. He then wandered into the bathroom, finding nothing in the bath or shower or towel closet. He snuck out of the bathroom and looked around the room, nothing was behind the dresser. He was crawling on the floor, looking for any kind of clue.

He then heard the sheets on the bed shift, and he rolled under the bed, concealed by the bottom sheet under the mattress. He heard light footsteps go into the bathroom, and heard the door close. Snake was silent. He didn't move until he heard the bath start filling with water, and stuck his head out from beneath the bed for some fresh air. He then noticed the closet, he had not yet checked there. When he was sure Lucario wasn't going to come back out of the bathroom, Snake rolled out from beneath the bed and snuck over to the closet. He opened the door silently and peered into the dark walk-in closet. In the back corner, he saw two figures that weren't moving, slumped against the wall. He crawled closer, moving out of the light so it shined on one of the figures, it was Roy.

Snake went up to him and checked for a pulse, he found a weak one, Roy was unconscious. He saw one of Roy's thighs bent slightly, one of his legs was broken. Snake noticed that this was the only serious injury, no other breaks or bumps, so Roy wasn't in a coma.

Snake then turned to the other figure, which was still veiled in shadow. He saw that the figure had a tail. Moving out of the light that was glaring in his eyes, he saw who the figure was.

"Guys," he whispered into his radio. "We've got trouble."

……………

Dr Mario was holding the radio when they heard Snake speak into it: "Guys, we've got trouble." Everyone gathered around the radio.

"What is it?" asked Dr Mario quietly into the radio. "Did you find Roy?"

"Yes," said Snake, barely audible. "He's injured and unconscious, but alive. I also found someone else."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zelda. "Roy was the only one we know that went missing. We need to get him to the registration for the new game."

"I'm not a doctor," said Snake. "But I think his leg's broken." Zelda gasped, Link and Toon Link both cringed, Marth felt faint, and Ike grimaced. Dr Mario sighed heavily with pity.

"How bad is it?" Dr Mario asked.

"His thigh seems fractured," reported Snake.

"I was afraid of that," said Dr Mario gravely. "Broken femurs take months to heal."

"Femur," piped in Toon Link. "I thought Snake said his thigh was broken."

"The femur is the thigh bone," explained Zelda. Then she turned to Dr Mario. "So what does this mean doctor?"

"He's going to require a leg cast and crutches," said Dr Mario. "In other words, he can't be in the game." A chill ran down each of their spines, despite the warmth of the room. A tear ran down Zelda's cheek. Marth and Ike both hung their heads in defeat.

"But…" Toon Link started, breaking the silence. "But what about the other person Snake found?" The others started up with recollection.

"That's right," said Dr Mario. He brought up the radio. "Who was it that you found Snake?"

……………..

Snake was about to speak into the radio, when he heard a slight groaning sound from behind him. He turned around and saw Roy coming to, groaning in pain.

"Aaah," Roy groaned. "Where am I?" He grabbed his leg. "Ow, my leg…" He looked at Snake. "Are you Snake? And… where are we?"

"We're in a closet," answered Snake. "Your leg is broken, so don't move it, I'm going to put it in a splint." He opened his medical bag, and then spoke into his radio. "Roy is awake now, gotta go now." And with that, he turned off his radio. He then took two small sticks and some bandages and set to work on Roy's leg.

When he was finished, he motioned for Roy to stay there and crawled to the closet door and closed it.

"We need to get you out of here," Snake said to Roy. "We're going to have to crawl through the air duct." Roy was still slightly dazed, but he nodded in understanding.

"But what about him?" he asked, motioning towards the other figure in the corner.

"We'll have to come and get him later," said Snake. "But we need to get you out of here now." Roy nodded again. Snake then opened the door ever so slightly and peeked out. The bathroom door was still closed. Snake opened the closet door and snuck over to the vent and worked the vent off. He then went back to the closet and helped support Roy as he limped over to the opening. Roy managed to crawl in on his own and was able to crawl through the duct without assistance. Snake went back and closed the closet door, and crawled into the duct after Roy, carefully placing the vent back in place before following.

…………….

The others in the lounge heard someone crawling through the air duct. They looked and saw Roy stick his head out of the opening about seven feet above the floor, his face pale from the pain in his leg.

"Roy," said Zelda, relieved. "You're okay." She turned to the others. "Someone get a ladder." Ike brought one back, set it against the wall and started climbing it.

"Be gentle getting him out of here," said Snake, peeking from behind Roy. "His leg's broken." Ike nodded and helped Roy out and over his shoulder. Then he gently sat him down on one of the sofas where Roy closed his eyes. Dr Mario examined Roy's splinted leg carefully.

"Mm-hmm, just as I thought," Dr Mario said. "He's going to need a cast for it." Roy then opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"What about the registration?" Roy asked. Dr Mario paused a moment before answering.

"You'll not only need a cast for it, you'll also need crutches," he answered. Roy's eyes showed little understanding. "It won't heal for months. I'm afraid you won't be able to compete in the game in your condition." Roy lowered his eyes and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes, but no tears came to his eyes, no crying sounds escaped from him; he didn't cry at all.

"It's okay though," Roy said. "At least this is my only injury, and I'll be able to walk on it again. At least I'm alive." Everyone smiled back at him. "Besides, there's always next time," he added with a grin.

"But what about Lucario?" asked Toon Link. "We just can't do nothing about this." Roy's grin faded.

"Allow me," said Snake from inside the duct. He then disappeared into the duct. Everybody was silent for a minute until Zelda's eyes lighted up with curiosity.

"So who else was in the closet with you?" she asked Roy, kneeling down by the sofa.

"Lucario was," answered Roy. Everyone in the room did a double-take.

"What?!" everyone except Link blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snake had reached the vent again leading into Lucario's room, his mind had been confused ever since he saw Lucario in the closet without any recent injury. Apparently, there was an imposter in the room before him. He looked around the room and found nobody there, the doors were all closed; all was how he had left it. He opened the vent and snuck over to the closet and opened it quietly before creeping inside.

"Came back for the other?" said a voice from the shadows. Snake's heartbeat slowly grew faster. Then he felt himself blasted out of the closet by a strange force. He bounced and rolled off the bed, crashing on the floor about fifteen feet from the closet. He felt a bruise forming on his shoulder. Snake staggered up to see Mewtwo walking out of the closet. "You didn't honestly believe that I would be that stupid, did you?"

"How did you know? And who are you?" asked Snake.

"I am Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon in existence, and I have psychic abilities far beyond your human comprehension," Mewtwo said. "I knew you were in my room from the time you first set foot in it."

"Your room," started Snake. "I thought this was Lucario's room." At the mention of Lucario's name, Mewtwo's eyes started to glow a light blue.

"If you must know," said Mewtwo. "This was my room during the Melee time of the Smash Mansion. But then Lucario showed up and was going to replace me in Brawl, despite the countless hours I spent readying myself for the game."

"That's a shame," said Snake with pity and a bit of sympathy in his voice. Mewtwo calmed down a bit and the glow left his eyes. "You put all that effort into it, only to end up being replaced."

"You have no idea," said Mewtwo. "In melee, someone had done something to me to throw my balance off, affecting my game play. Costing me a place in one of the top tiers. The effect was permanent, but I trained hard for years to gain strength and balance. With the help of a friend, I even learned new abilities that would give me an edge in combat. But then, Lucario shows up and Master Hand calls me to his office to tell me I'm going to be replaced by Lucario."

"But how did you impersonate Lucario?" asked Snake.

"One of the new abilities I've learned was the ability to transform," explained Mewtwo. "After I knocked out Lucario, I took the form of him and kept him in the closet. When Roy came in here to look for me as Lucario, he found Lucario in the closet. That's when I had to subdue him as well."

"Are you going to do the same to me as well?" asked Snake, subconsciously going into a defensive stance. For a moment, Mewtwo said nothing, then he shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm already registered under Lucario's name, so it matters little who does or doesn't know about it."

"What about Master Hand?" asked Snake. Mewtwo merely scoffed.

"Master Hand can't even tell the difference between Fox and Falco," Mewtwo said. "Besides, nobody tells him anything, and he never listens anyway."

"What about Lucario?" asked Snake, gesturing towards the closet.

"He can stay there, in a coma, until the next game when there will be him and I battling each other," said Mewtwo. "Until then, I'll just be him in Brawl. He may be in Brawl when I'm not, but I will never be replaced by anyone, not even him."

"But Roy won't be in Brawl because of you," pointed out Snake.

"Roy never really wanted to be in Brawl," said Mewtwo. "After he was subdued, his leg was broken, but he didn't let me heal it so he could have it as a reason to not be in Brawl."

……………

"So let me get this straight," started Marth. "You didn't want to be in the new game?" Roy nodded. "Then how come you were in line with Ike and I?"

"I guess I felt I was supposed to be in Brawl," said Roy. "I didn't want to have to leave the mansion, but I was also reluctant to be in the new game." Marth was impressed that Roy had used a word as complex as 'reluctant', he must have learned it from Mewtwo. "I like being with the young ones and my friends more than fighting. Registering was the only way I felt I could stay here."

"I see your point," said Marth. "I doubt Master Hand would let you stay at the mansion if you weren't in Brawl unless you had a genuine reason to not be in it. And also, Mewtwo is the only one that could instantly heal it, but Master Hand doesn't know he's still here." He thought on the genius of it and was left in awe. Mewtwo's intelligence still ceased to amaze everyone.

Just then, Snake walked in the door with Lucario. Lucario looked around warily.

"It's okay, 'Lucario'," said Zelda, winking. "We know everything, Roy explained it all to us." Lucario nodded slightly in understanding, and then turned to Roy.

"So you're sure you want this?" he asked Roy. Roy nodded in consent.

"I still don't understand," said Marth. "How did you learn to transform in the first place?" Just then, another Marth came around a shelf and stood next to Marth. Everyone looked on in bewilderment, but Lucario gave a half-smile of amusement.

"Always the one to play around," said Lucario. Everyone turned to Lucario, then back to the other Marth. The other Marth transformed into Mew, who giggled in delight. "Mew here taught me some new abilities over the past few months, including the ability to transform."

"That was amazing though," said Ike. "Even those who were in the same game as you didn't recognize you. A flawless act I have never seen before."

"It's a shame though that we won't be able to see you as yourself in the new game though," said Zelda. "Four characters from Melee that won't be in Brawl," she went on, counting on her fingers. "You will be as Lucario; Dr Mario will be staying around only as the medic; Pichu gone for being underage; and Roy unregistered because of a broken leg." The intercom then turned on and Master Hand was speaking.

"Smashers of the mansion," Master Hand announced. "The registration booths will close in ten minutes. If you have not yet registered, come to the entrance hall immediately to register." The intercom then clicked off. Everyone looked at Roy; he looked at Lucario, and nodded.

……………..

Master Hand was about to close the registration, when he saw Lucario, Dr Mario, Roy, Marth and Ike coming out of a hallway. Roy was being supported by Ike.

"Ah, there you are Roy," said Master Hand. "Came to register? Then you'd better hurry."

"Actually, he can't register," said Dr Mario gravely. "He fell and fractured his femur and is unable to walk on his own."

"Is this true?" Master Hand asked Roy. Roy nodded slowly. Master Hand thought for a moment, then turned to Dr Mario. "Is there anyone who can fix it?"

"I believe Mewtwo was the only one who could heal it instantaneously," said Dr Mario. "Other than that, it will take months for his leg to heal on its own."

"I guess it was a mistake to fire Mewtwo then," Master Hand said. "I'll have to let him come back for the next game." He then turned to Roy. "As for you, you may stay at the mansion and register next time. If that is all, then I call this registration to a close."

……………

Over the next few weeks, crews came by and filming was done for the Subspace Emissary, new battle modes were made for Brawl, the smashers posed for trophy artists, new features were made available, and things were upgraded. Dr Mario took care of those injured in fights as the medic, Roy stayed around and helped watch the young smashers during free time and Mewtwo stayed around as Lucario. Finally after weeks of much going on, the crews finally packed up and left, leaving the smashers alone. Roy stayed up with Lucario for the midnight release of Brawl at the mansion. Everyone's problems were solved and things were at peace once more at the Smash Mansion.

THE END


End file.
